


Expressive

by RecycIedTrash



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecycIedTrash/pseuds/RecycIedTrash
Summary: After Rin slipped his little secret of being a half demon, the people around him notice that his body language is a lot more pronounced now that he did not have to hide his tail.





	1. Shiemi

Shiemi catches herself staring at Rin’s tail during and after cram school. Especially during lunch break, Shiemi notices the difference his tail makes to his personality since he hides it when they sit by the fountain. During those lunch periods, he is still as boisterous as ever but it seems more withdrawn than during periods in the classroom or when she visits his dorm. One day, Shiemi suggests they take lunch in the classroom. Rin is rightfully confused but he accepts her request readily. Shiemi, shaking with nervous energy, blurts out that she wants to touch Rin’s tail. He is caught off-guard and flinches, then immediately starts blushing. He stammers something and flails his hands around him before resting one behind his head with the other clenching his knee. Shiemi glances at Rin’s tail during his scrambling for an answer and his tail is reflecting his anxiety by waving sporadically. Now that he is more composed, the tip is twitching intermittently with the rest of the length still. 

Rin takes a breath then, with a nervous smile, lets Shiemi touch his tail. He swivels in his chair so that his back is facing Shiemi. She watches Rin’s tail a bit before lightly brushing the tuft of fur at the tip with her fingers. It twitches away from her at the contact before relaxing and she hears Rin’s breath hitch quietly. She asks softly if it hurt when she touched it. Rin replies that it didn’t, only surprised him a little. Shiemi, now confident she was not hurting him, combs her fingers through the longer fur on the tip before running her fingers over the finer fur from the tail tip to the base connecting to Rin’s back. His body stiffens a bit when she does this and Rin sheepishly asks Shiemi not to stroke his tail in that direction. Shiemi makes a small noise of surprise before running her hand over his tail the other way; from the base to the tip. Rin’s body relaxes as Shiemi follows the direction of his fur with her fingers. She experimentally scratches close to the base of his tail and Rin sighs. Shiemi smiles softly to herself as she scratches and pets Rin’s tail. It slowly goes limp on her lap from her menstruations so she holds it there and pets the tuft, straightening any tangles she made.

A soft rumbling noise catches her attention and she finds the source from Rin himself. His head is drooping a bit but the rumbling that she is hearing is definitely purring. She giggles softly to herself that she made Rin purr, which overall means she made him happy. Shiemi stealthily removes the ribbon she was wearing atop her head and ties it to Rin’s tail tip right where the tuft begins and gently rouses Rin from his drowsy purring. He looks at her hazily before wondering frantically how much time has passed aloud to himself. Rin then quickly scarfs down his lunch before the lunch period ends, not noticing the pink bow attached to his tail. He then turns to Shiemi and shyly thanks her for petting his tail. She blushes and thanks Rin in return for heeding her wishes. The other ExWires trickle back into the classroom to which Shima points at Rin’s tail and laughs at the pink bow tied to it. Rin exclaims in the form of a rather shrill scream when Shima brings attention to it, his tail stalk straight up and his fur bristling. Despite this dramatic reaction, he makes no moves to remove it and no one comments on Shiemi’s fond expression.


	2. Suguro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Rin slipped his little secret of being a half demon, the people around him notice that his body language is a lot more pronounced now that he did not have to hide his tail.
> 
> In this chapter, I refer to Rin as Okumura.

Suguro finds himself watching Okumura’s tail during class on top of watching for his concentration to slip so he can berate him afterwards. It is even more obvious when Okumura starts to fall asleep or get distracted now that his tail is no longer tucked in his pants. It bounces and sways when Okumura starts to daydream and droops until it is on the floor when Okumura starts to fall asleep. Suguro has to fight the urge to storm over to his desk and just stomp on his tail to wake him up, though he knows better not to since that would cause unimaginable pain for something so trivial as falling asleep in class. After the whole ‘blue fire scare’ when they initially learned of Rin’s heritage, his classmates began to relax and fall into the same routine as before once they realized they could still trust him.

Suguro notices that when he starts a row with Okumura, his tail lashes behind him, bristling. When Konekomaru and Shima move to separate them, his tail stops lashing and instead lays low to the ground and waves rapidly. If they were getting into a rather fun conversation, Okumura’s tail sticks up and waves around like a snake, the tip bouncing with the movement. Suguro finds it annoying as hell when it moves so much like that but he feels trepidation in putting his hands on Okumura’s tail. It feels like it would be wrong, considering a demon’s tail is their most vulnerable point. Like it is a boundary that should not be crossed. Yet Okumura is dumb enough to have it out in the open now that they know he is the son of Satan. He is an idiot for sure, but now Suguro has answers for why he runs off on his own.

During practical exams and combat, Suguro only ever really sees Okumura’s back as he rushes off to fight on his own. His tail remains still as he runs, weaving through the air as his body moves. The way it swayed irritates Suguro to no end, teasing and prodding him to do something or at least stop Okumura from getting himself killed. Without thinking, he reflexively reaches out and ends up grabbing hold of Okumura’s tail, effectively stopping him. Okumura cries out in pain and halts, which prompts Suguro to release his tail. The idiot whips around and demands an explanation from Suguro as to why he pulled his tail. Suguro takes notice that Okumura’s tail is now slightly between his legs and definitely closer to his body. He is overcome with a sense of guilt and grunts, running his hand through his bleached hair. Suguro apologizes for yanking Okumura’s tail gruffly, immediately switching gears to chide the half demon for running off alone. He reminds him that his friends are here to help him so he does not have to do everything alone anymore. Okumura pauses, contemplates what Suguro said for stupidly long, then smiles. He accepts the help with a grin and waits for his classmates to catch up. Suguro smirks as he runs alongside Okumura. The half demon returns the smirk and Suguro feels something whip the back of his head. A cheeky grin from Okumura tells Suguro that the idiot just whacked him with his tail. He chases after him shouting for that.


	3. Yukio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Rin slipped his little secret of being a half demon, the people around him notice that his body language is a lot more pronounced now that he did not have to hide his tail.

Yukio had always known that his older brother conveyed his feelings more with his tail exposed than hidden. He always used his hands while he was talking as a child so the fact his tail is the same way is unsurprising. Yet, it is still startling when his brother is particularly upset that his tail stops moving. Yukio has learned to tell when his brother is rather distressed by the lack of movement of his tail. It seems like his brother just becomes overcome with the emotion to the point he cannot move. During the interim period when his friends found out he was the son of Satan, his brother’s tail did not move as frequently as when it was still a secret. It sometimes dragged behind him or was tucked between his legs. Or worse, hidden under his clothes in shame; or some desperate way to return to the way it was before. However, the heavy feeling usually passes and his brother is back on his feet as if it never happened. Yukio does not pry when his brother his like that even though he knows he should. Something in his heart stops him.

Yukio sees that confident, determined grin with a fire in his brother’s eyes and he knows that his tail is slack yet alert behind him. His tail produces no unnecessary movement as if sensing the situation. His brother would say he is serious and run off, his tail weaving behind him like a flag in the wind. It moves so fluidly during combat yet is still so vulnerable. It does not move out of the way if an enemy reaches for it so Yukio finds it his duty to protect his brother’s back. Yukio does not have the energy to chide his brother about the exposure of his tail during combat since his brother is as stubborn as a mule. He retorts that it feels more comfortable and natural when his tail is out as opposed to keeping it tucked away. Yukio would counter that it is riskier during a fight to which his brother just dismisses it. It is a losing battle to try and protect his brother verbally so Yukio drops it.

Yukio, when he has time, watches his brother cook in the dorm kitchen. It is a magical sort of experience to see how at peace his brother is while preparing delicious food to share with his friends. His tail is still and low to the ground so as not to knock anything over but Yukio could have sworn that he saw it grab an ingredient off the table and into his brother’s hand. He questions his brother about it and he merely looks at Yukio owlishly as if he had not noticed. Yukio sighs and ushers his brother to continue. He shrugs and goes back to whisking some miscellaneous ingredient. It happens again--his brother’s tail swipes something from the counter and plops it into his open hand--and this time Yukio stays silent. He can tell his brother knows what his tail is doing and is mocking him. Yukio says nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed a lack of domestic takes on Rin's tail and wanted to remedy that.  
> If you want me to tag something I have not tagged already, please let me know and I will tag such said thing.  
> This was not beta'd so I apologize if there are any mistakes.  
> Comments greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading.


End file.
